Prophet of the last eclipse
by Brod-chan
Summary: Songfiction with Luca Turilli's album "Prophet of the last eclipse". I am here to ask you to reconsider.Lina-san is right,this book is dangerous, really really dangerous”he said as he slowly opened his eyes to stare at them. T for blood,language,sex imply
1. Aenigma

_A/N Helloz this is my first songfiction and to be exact my first fanfiction too, cause this is actually the firts one i wrote on paper(i have lots of them on my mind ready to be writen down^^)._

_So this is a Slayers songfiction from Luca Turilli's album "Prophet of the last eclipse"_

_It is NOT a Oneshot it is a story!!!!_

_I do not own anything but my own songs are owned by Luca Turilli and Slayers by the one that made them^^._

_Italic letters are thoughts{mostly Lina's}_

_Hope you enjoy free to tell me your opinions,ideas and corrections =3

* * *

_

**Aenigma**

Lina stood perfectly motionless, they have finally found it, one of the books that hold the supreme knowledge of the world.

He gazed back at Zell. _He seems so determined to find a cure, I really hope this time he found what he, so passionately, seeks_, she thought ripping her gaze from him.

Still she couldn't sake that feeling she took every time he looked at the sacred book, something was wrong, totally wrong. It would be awful to ask him to leave now though, they fought so many ordeal just to be here, only the two of the could succeed at all of them.

_It is to egoistic to deny him his cure,what should I do? At least I have to ask him to do so…_

"Zell…" she trailed off " do you want to reconsider it? I mean I have a really bad feeling about that book…"

"What are you talking about Lina?"he snapped at her "we came all this way and you are telling me to stay the monster I am cause of a bad feeling? Are you actually that selfish?"

That hurt her but she knew he was right, she was the reason he couldn't get his cure the first time to begin with…

A loud crack was heard behind them and they both quickly turned around, spell already at hand.

"XELLOS!?" they shouted in unision.

"what the fuck do you want here, bloody mazoku?" Zelgadis asked never leaving his fighting stance.

"My,my my…Zell-kun, we are always the aggressive one, aren't we?"he smired at the chimers pisse expression" Anyway I am here to ask you to reconsider. Lina-san is right, this book is dangerous, really really dangerous" he said as he slowly opened his eyes to stare at them.

_Shit, _Lina screamed inside her mind,_ this is too dangerous. Xelloss is here, and on top of that he is deadly ._

"And why someone like _you_ would care for the likes of us, _Xelloss_?"the poisonus voice of the chimera brought her back to reality.

This isn't turning out good.

"Well _Zelgadis_-kun, this is…a secret." the mazoku declared smirking at him now.

"well, I am too fed up with your secrets Xelloss. I am opening the book"he shout snatching the book from his stand.

"NO,ZELL DON'T…" Lina shouted but it was too late. He had already snatched the book open and a deep, mighty voice ringed at her ears.

**"Zaephyr's sun will shine NO more!  
Aenigma second starbook  
told unforgotten secrets  
of prophets screaming terror  
of a last eclipse, of a comet's fall  
of a divine war fought between starlords  
of a black portal to unknown worlds"**

_Aenigma second starbook? The book they hold!?She froze_

"**YOU, lowly mortals , you are cursed to fight that war…FOREVER!!!"**the voice said and disappeared.

They stood there frozen.

"Take the book Lina-san and go….Destiny will soon unfold" the mazoku said and with the, familiar now, crack left the room.

"Zell?"

"What, Lina?"he signed and turned at her

"I bet we are in deep shit this time…"

* * *

I will wait for 5 reviews to continue the story plz review and tell my if ya liked it!!


	2. War of the Universe

**War Of The Universe**

_The **bold** letters are the parts of the song that I used_

_Italics are thoughts ~~enjoy then:)_

**

* * *

**

Rocks were falling all around them. The cave was slowly crumbling into pieces.

"Lina, run…we have to ray wing ourselves ou of here…NOW «the young chimera shouted.

"RAY WING" they both said in unision and dashed to the entrance of the cave.

It was already pitch dark when they finally found a proper place for their campsite. A small meadow, deep inside the holy woods of Karelia. Silence was ruling as they were both lost, deep, into their thoughts.

"Lina?" Zelgadiss interrupted her thoughts, " I think you should open the book. This is probably the right thing to be done, or else that damned mazoku wouldn't even consider telling you to take the book with you"

_Well he has a point but I do not have a good feeling about this…especially when Xellos is a part of it…_

"Yes I think you are right. Let's see now…"she answered as she pulled the book out of the cloth they had putted it in. But exactly the moment her hand touched the hard cover Zelgadiss was nowhere to de found.

_Zel ZEl were are you?_ She tried to scream but no voice could come out of her mouth. Pitch black was around her and she couldn't see anything_. It is like the time when Lord of Nightmares imprisoned me, but back then Goury was there to save my ass now I am totally alone, not even Zel is here what should I so?_

**Cosmic terror of the universe // BEWARE!**

_That voice is the same as before…_the darkness around her suddenly disappeared and gave its place to terrifying images of chaos and bloody fights _This is a war I know it…this feeling, terror, chaos _,_but were am I, space?_

**Mighty energies of mystic wars // ANGELS CALL**

_Sorcery?_ She screamed as a fireball passed through her lower abdomen. She thanked L-sama as it seemed not able to hurt her. _Where am I, why am I here…?So much chaos, can't take it anymore, so much pain and agony, so much violence at this war, it seems inhuman…?Probably it is though. _She recalled Xellos' presence back at the cave.

**Soon will be born a mortal who will dare  
STARS WANT ITS FALL**

Now she was sure this war was not human cause only one mortal would dare. _Dare do what though? _The image of a young man caught her eye, he was coming closer, she couldn't see his face but she felt she knew him _Who is he I can't see his face under this fucking hood he wears, I am sure I know him though, maybe this is the future?_

**There between two astral worlds  
lie dark seeds of eternal war  
far beyond the silent hole where  
meteors paint a crystal storm  
Through the eons without space  
where swallowed is the concept: time  
Systems burning and colliding  
form the chaos, dark and light  
Black holes, comets  
blazing thunders...  
Fragments of the divine born **

The voice was back again, narrating the old but also the new pictures that appeared before her eyes, beautiful yet terrifying._ So this IS space after all…is this for real?_

And the setting once again changed, sawing the birth of new moon, of new knowledge…

**Parallax of suns create  
geometry of moons unborn  
Spread the knowledge of the creatures  
between curious there and not  
Comets' riders  
astral fighters  
Heroes of celestial shores**

And fighters all loyal looking fighting gracefully for the one that seemed to be their leader…_Wait a minute, it is him again…_

**WAR OF THE UNIVERSE  
OF COSMIC ENERGIES  
OF PHANTOMS RIDING  
THE GENESIS OF ALL**

The men were now all in a circle putting spells on a couple of weapons so bright as if they were born from pure light**,** two weapons, one for each world and the knights were once again fighting….

**  
SONS OF THE UNIVERSE  
FOREVER FIGHTING  
THROUGH EVERY AGE  
CONDEMNED TO FACE THIS LONG HOLY WAR...**

And he appeared from nowhere looking at her straight in the eye _Am I visible? I am quite sure he saw me… _With a sharp motion he removed his hood and slowly he started raising his head to face her again…_1 more inch and I will know…_

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

She felt herself being violently shaked by someone…

"Lina open your eyes…LINA!?"he pleaded still shaking her.

_Open my eyes? Have I closed them?_"Zel?!"She said as her vision was returning back at her "what happened? Why am I on your lap?"She asked blushing…

"You fell unconscious when you touched that damned book,then you started talking about a mystic holy war and some astral fighters then suddenly you screamed…!What the hell happened Lina?"

_It was a prophecy and I was the prophet _she realized surprised _But who was him and why can't I remember his face?

* * *

_

Wellll...what the hell happened actually? Who is the young hooded guy?Why doesn't she remember....?

Sorry for the extra boring chapter XD promise i will pay you back at next one,this one was kinda of a prologue....Plzzz review ne?(or i will fireball you sorry ass!!!)


	3. Rider of the astral fire

**Rider of the astral fire**

**A?N: People i am so sorry i didn't uploded soon.**

**BOLD=Prophecy**

_ITALIC=thoughts

* * *

_

"Then this guy unhooded himself but then I remember that the moment I got a glimpse of it I was screaming like hell.I cannot remember how he looked like tough or why I was screaming…" Lina signed, she was exhausted…

"You want to tell me this is actually a prophecy and that _you _ are a prophet? It does make sense but at the same time it doesn't. You were right though we are in deep shit this time." Zelgadiss brought his face to his palms thinking of the events that happened this last hours…_it seems like Lina and I are certainly some huge trouble magnets as we obviously got ourselves into something really bad this time ,what to do now is the question…_she looked at his companion, this gal was surely rough; she has been through so much and is still able to stay conscious. _She looks exhausted tough. Well we can figure what to do tomorrow with a clean mind, we both could use some rest now…_

"Lina!" he called to her and she jumped slightly surprised.

"Yeah? Were you talking to me?I was thinking…this is bad isn't it?"she felt really uncoftable with the whole situation, especially when Goury and Amelia weren't here to help them, but she wouldn't give up _I AM Lina Inverse after all, and Lina Inverse never gives up or loses _she goofily smiled to herself.

"Whatever" the chimera sweat dropped as he watched her smiling goofily " we can use some rest now. We will be able to research the connection of this book with the things you say tomorrow. I am going to be guarding first so you rest now. Goodnight." he voiced his thoughts with his usual seriousness.

"'Night Zel." She slowly lay down and tried to sleep _what did he meant with "the things you say? I am perfectly sure I saw those things also written in the book… _she thought as she drifted slowly to sleep…

**There between the eight suns  
right before the system Hazor  
shines the silent planet  
**

_What???This voice…AGAIN!?_ She shot her eyes open and what she saw it again, this place _Space, this planet…and the knights. Eight suns he said; this is a solar system then and a new planet…_

**Alkor Zephyr is its name  
Surface made of magma  
of wide oceans and volcanoes  
middle dusty regions where  
no trace of life is found  
**

_How…how…sad, lifeless, quite is this planet. I can't bare it. What is this feeling this sadness and loneliness. Someone is calling me…seeks my help…But who? WHO?_

And then the scenery changed again. And the dramata found herself in unknown regions of dust and darkness as that voice narrated again it's story, Alkor Zephyr's story. Things that were, are and will be…

**From the space an ancient secret  
soon will mark this old world  
**

_HE!? _The young hooded men was there again rriding a black stallion. He suddenly halted and slowly turned to her again, staring at the place she was standing.

_So he can she me…_ a wave of agony hit her when he looked at her _Uhhh.. _she knelt_ this feeling…painful. Why? Who is he…why…? _

People started appearing out of nowhere, building and she found herself in a village this time.

**In the southern region  
live the people of Iraklia  
descendants of peaceful  
ancient dynasty of Lor  
Between these a warrior  
destined to become the victim  
victim of a prophecy  
now lost between the stars**

_A village…?AAAAH!!!I am starting to lose patience with these sudden changes. Fuck it…Fuck it …Fuck it. _She stomped her feet manically_, _kicking and cursing(A/n: I thing you get the idea. Totally Lina Inverse style rampage LOL XD)

"Always the explosive one. You never change don't you Lina?"

She hasn't noticed that, even if the scenery had changed again, he was still there. The hooded one…

_This voice…it can't be…no…no…it can be_

"You…y-oo-u. ZELGADISS!? What the fuck are you doing here? It is you isn't it???"

**Between these a warrior  
destined to become the victim  
victim of a prophecy  
now lost between the stars**

"It is me though at the same time it isn't. Do nto try to understand cause you will soon know…"

**He will be the astral rider  
prophecy's new fighter**

And with that he stabbed her, the shiny blade of his sword slowly piecing her belly and blood splattered all around. And he, he disappeared leaving her socked and speechless… And then fire started burning everything…along with her….

**FROM THE DUST  
OF A TIME NOW FORGOTTEN  
IT WILL COME THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS  
AS THE LEGEND OF THE ANCIENTS  
REVEALED WITH ITS WORDS  
IT WILL COME FROM THE BLOODY DIMENSION  
WHERE DEATH IS A PRESENT FROM GOD  
HE'LL FACE THE SACRIFICED ONE  
THE RIDER WHO OWNS...  
WHO OWNS THE ASTRAL FIRE!**

T"MORTALS WHO KNOW NOW BEWERE OF THE PROFECY AND NOW BURN TO HIS ENDLESS WAR…." The voice shouted in a different way the prophecy was over just like in the was a threat and at the same time and advise.

_It…it hurts…Hot…fire…no IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….IT HURTS…IT BURNS…SAVE ME HELP PLEASEEEE SOMEONE….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!_

_Slap._

She was suddenly brought back to reality when somebody slapped her hard on the face.

"WHAT THE…Zell?! Why do you look at me like that?" then she noticed she was sitting in his hug, tears streaming down her face and the chimera had turned light green with worry and he was soaked with blood" What did I say this time??? What have I done?"

" You were speaking once again about this planet and this prophecy of wars or something. Then you suddenly screamed my name and collapsed blood running everywhere and you were screaming like crazy. I tried shouting at you screaming, shaking you awake but it was no use. The blood was still running and you were dying. You woke up only when I slapped you."he was started braking down now. "I thought I was going to lose you Lina…"

"Zell…" the young gal looked at him, blushing, even though she knew not the reason of her sudden shyness "I need to see the book" she declared, rising from the embarrassing position and moving toward the sacred book. She opened it and looked inside."Say, Zell, was the book blank when you last saw it?"

"Well…yeah. I am pretty sure it was…"

"Then you might want to check that out then" she tossed him the relic.

The chimera opened it and looked inside too.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!. Everything you said, every little world is in here now, written with..with…"he paled again  
"With my blood Zell, it is written with my blood, the blood of the wound that hooded man gave me. He let me see his face this time I am sure of it. I cannot remember who he is though" the girl signed " Gimme that book…"

The men just looked at her. _Something is of. _"give me the book Zellgadiss, I need to see what is written there."

"No"

"What?!"

"I told you no"

"Why?"she was really feeling strange now…

"If you get that book something might happen again, I cannot guaranty your safety next time Lina…You will not die for my mistakes…"

"Oh…do not be stupid, nothing will happen, AND it is also my fault. I could have stopped you ,you know."a cocky smile appeared in her face "NOW, give the book or else I will fireball your sorry Chimera ass." fireball already in hand she used the second the boy let his guard down to snatch the book from him, but he would let go…

Suddenly everything turned black and the both of them appeared at the endless universe. _ It is just like the first time I've come here…Planet Iraklia is here…_

_A strong force started pulling the towards the earth of the planet and they got violently separated from each other._

"ZELLLLL…."the redhead reached to grab his hand, but it was too late. His rough fingers slipped away from het gentle ones as he shouted back at her:

"I WILL FIND YOU LINA…JUST KEEP WAITING…"  
She felt her body bumping hard against something and once again everything was wrapped with a now familiar darkness…

* * *

A/N:Yeap, another lazy ass boring prologue chapetr is over. Please bare with me and read it is important.

WHAT the hooded boy is actually Zel and he stabs Lina. Oh the agony~~~ What to do now, why are they at Iraklia and what does Mazoku have to do with this. Well this is a secret loves, wait till the next chapie is over. No more prophets people...from now on the songs will be used as a base for the plot and not directly in the story as parts of it...I hope the next chap won't be that lame...If you want you can listen to the song of this chap .com/watch?v=uU0xnpP3D60&feature=related. Thank you Miss L cause you read my FF even if they are crappy and still review them...* virtual cookies to you*


	4. Age of the mystic ice

_Italics are thoughts!!!_

**

* * *

The Age Of Mystic Ice**

**Lina's POV**

_Nnnh…where am I am?....IT HURTS… where is this place? Why do I hurt that much?…and who exactly am I?_the girl started panicking_ DO NOT PANIC GIRL, CALM DOWN…everything will come back; now close your eyes and concentrate_ she advised herself. Slowly she closed her eyes, trying hard to clear the thick darkness that roamed inside her head, but nothing good came out of it…she could only recall one fraze… DARK COMET….and then, nothing…

* * *

**Zel's pov**

The young chimera slowly started regaining conscious again and as he opened his eyes he found himself in a totally unfamiliar place with no trace of memory left…_Where am I?WHO the hell am I?And why do I hurt that bad?..._he was totally confused, even though he tried as hard as he could nothing would come back to him, not even his name….

Suddenly the door opened forcefully causing him to slightly jerk in surprise…

"MY LORD…MY LORD THANK L-SAMA YOU ARE SAFE…" the old men let out a cry of pure joy and happiness making the shaman more confused.

"Your…_Lord?????_I am your what?!" he asked softly.

"What do you mean my lord?!" the old man looked the totally confused and empty gaze of the young man in the bed and then he saw it… his eyes were vacant, blank "oh my, you do not remember anything, do you?"

The chimera nodded his head…

"Then my Lord, sit comfortably cause you are about to hear a long story…" the old man stated as he sat himself on a chair next to his bed and started narrating at him the story of "his" life so far….

_This small planet,_ _Alkor Zephyr it it's name, is your home and also your kingdom sire. You are the prince of one of the three great nations that are left at this contemned planet. Iraklia is the name of the kingdom you are about to rule Prince Arkan, Blue thunder of the Lors'…_

He couldn't sleep, he could not believe what he was told he was a prince, a ruler? No way… He could not remember a thing, how could he be someone THAT important. Only one thing was imprinted in his confused mind…_PROTECT…..But who, and from???Who do I have to protect????....._He slowly fall asleep these thoughts roaming around his head as he was tossing and turning at his sleep, sweating from the terrible nightmare…

* * *

**Lina'Pov**

_It was pointless, I can't remember anything ,_the girl was devastated and bitter ,hot tears started running down her face…_I am no one, from now on I am no one …Well at least I have to try and find myself again, starting with finding out where am I…_

The girl signed in defeat as she slowly rose from the bed she was lying ._A beb huh…so this is someone's house…I hope the owner of the house knew me….please let them know me please…_

"IS ANYBODY THEREEEE….?????If you are please help meee…PLEASEEEE!!!!"

She could hear people running and a kinda old lady opened the door of the room.

"Oh dear…you are finally awake. You were out for like a week, I was so worried…."the old lady smiled widely.

"So you have been taking care of me?....Then I shall thank you from the depths of my heart….but if I may, can I ask you a question? Perhaps…perhaps you know who I am…?"

"OH L-SAMA" the lady shouted" you do not remember anything?????not even your name????I am sorry little dear but I do not know you, I am truly sorry."

Tears started running down the redhead's cute face again…_So I am NO ONE…_

"It is Ok dear «it was and old man, probably a little older that the lady and possibly her husband «you can stay with us. My wife and I have a farm but after our kids got married we have no one to help us. Your help would be really appreciated…Isn't that right Marie??"

"oh yes dear,yes, would you like to stay with us…?....At least till you become better….'she pleated when she saw the doubt at the girls eyes

"Thank you very much kind sir an lady…I will try my best to help you and thank you" she finally announced as she smiled, a rather sad smile indeed…

"Wonderful!!!...Now rest my dear tomorrow is gonna be a big day for all of us…"the man say as he left the room …

* * *

**Zel's Pov**

"Sire…please wake up…you have to get ready for the public appearance and the war meeting…please wake up…"

Arkan grunted, _Damn it…I cannot remember anything and they want me to go to war meeting and speeches…I do not know anything about war and strategies damn it, much less about leadership and ruling a country. Well there is nothing I can do but to do as they say for now…till I remember…_

The yound chimera rose from his bed and started dressing himself with the royal armor…well it took some effort-and some help from the maids…who were kind of cute-it was embarrassing, totally embarrassing. The young man was really puzzled. He had to pretend to know everything about "his life" which he literally memorized yesterday…_Men this is gonna be hard…but maybe…just maybe I will remember something…maybe it is my people I have to protect????_

What puzzled him the most though wasn't his identity…he had already memorized some stuff about it, the problem was his appearance. He saw literally a monster…blue skin, rocks and everything that a monster has…even purple hair!!!!

_When suddenly the wave of magic hit you fell unconscious and…changes started happening at your body…we do not know how yet sire but you turned into a chimera…even though magic does no longer exist in this world…_the old men- who was actually his personal butler- told him…_ Well I have to see what I can do for it later…_he thought as he left his chambers and started wandering through the vast corridors of his castle…

* * *

**Lina's pov**

_Flashback_

"_Well little miss…good morning to you. I see you feel better today…Marvelous then. My name is Marie and my husband is Henri. I was thinking…you do not remember your name so I thought Sania would be a really god one…it really fits you, I mean that you are so beautiful and it means the golden gift of gods, good don't you think too…?"_

"_Woman stop confusing the girl with you nonsense…Little Sania then…I am sure you wanna know how you got here. Well we actually do not know are selves…you just fell of the sky, luckily you were not killed as something like a barrier protect you…even though magic seized to exist in this world long ago…"_

_End flashback_

These things kept roaming through her head as they were riding towards capital. It seemed that the prince and sole ruler of this country holdes a fair for the return of his health…he too had a horrible accident a couple days ago.

They finally reached their destination. The main square was full of people…stances selling all kinds of things where everywhere and some people where even dancing…

" prince must be really popular for the people to be so happy…"Sania said

"Well,yeah, he is really kind and protective towards his people, he deserves all of this.."Marie answered her as she gestured at the fair that was taking place.

Suddenly all the people stopped and the prince was out at the balcony

_This face…I know it from somewhere…Well of course you idiot he is the prince…EVERYBODY knows him…_she mentally facepalmed.

"PEOPLE OF IRAKLIA…MY PEOPLE…I AM REALLY HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT I AM TOTALLY HEALTHY AND BACK TO MY DUTIES TOWARDS THIS MAY NOTICE THAT MY APEARENCE IS DEFERENT BUT I CAN ASURE YOU THAT IT IS TRULY ME AND THAT THE DOCTORS WILL LOOK UP THIS UNPLEASANT…SIDE EFFECT AS SOON AS THEY CAN—"

"WHERE THE LEGEND HIDES THE TRUTH  
AT THE CLASH OF SUN AND MOON  
AND MOVED BY MAGNETIC FIELDS  
COMES THE MYSTIC LAST ECLIPSE  
IT WILL RIDE THE ZEPHYA PLAINS  
IN THE EVIL COSMIC NAME  
ALL THE NIGHTMARES WILL SOON RISE  
IN THE AGE OF MYSTIC ICE...  
MYSTIC ICE!"

It was an old, no not old…ancient men who cut the prince in the middle of his announcement. A filthy beggar who was obviously in the kind of old, crazy, prophets…or so most people thought…

"THIS VOICE…!!!!"both Sania and the prince shouted ___S_ in surprise…it seemed familiar.

Arkand though fast:

"GUARDS TAKE THAT MEN TO MY DOCTORS, THEN AFTER HE IS FINE AGAIN, GIVE HIM SOME LAND AND LET HIM GO.."he ordered…

"But sir…."

"No buts, just do it…and also summon me this redhead girl there at the corner. I need to speak to her…"

"Yes sire"

"Good…MY PEOPLE I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO RETIRE FOR NOW AS I HAVE SOME MATTERS TO ATTEND CONTINUE YOUR FESTIVITIES AND MAY L-SAMA BLESH YOU ALL." He finally ended his speech and headed for the war council…the cute girl could wait…

* * *

Finally i am doneee!!! I think this chapie is way better...wel you sure learn a for the OOC thing but they are not themseles obviously.I mean "cute girl???" way to go Zel!!!I am really sorry i was this late but school is a bitch :(

hope you liked it Please review me i wanna know my !!!!!


End file.
